


Date Night

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: They’re a mess, but they’re a better mess together.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 22: [Christmas proposal](https://imgur.com/zs5pFml)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 22: Movietitle - Bad Santa (2003)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 22: [gazebo](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/105031.jpg)

“That’s how you dressed for our date?” Pascal asked.

“I’m sorry.” Nervous pathed through the votive candles Pascal had carefully arranged around the gazebo, hugged his boyfriend, and shrugged off his thick red jacket, revealing a white shirt and suspenders. “Work ran over, and I didn’t want to be even later than I am already…” He peered at Pascal. “Are you mad?”

“Of course not. Come on, let’s have some champagne.”

“Wait, I…I have a question, before I lose my nerve.” He bent down on one knee, reaching for his pocket. Pascal covered his mouth with his hands.

“I know I’m late for our date, and I look ridiculous in this outfit, and I didn’t imagine making tonight such a mess, but that seems to be normal for someone who can barely succeed at being a store Santa, so I can’t imagine why I would get the answer I’m hoping for, but”—he sucked in a breath and opened the tiny box he’d held out—“Pascal Curious, will you marry me?”

Amid the flickering candlelight against the quiet, snowy blanket in the park beyond the gazebo, Pascal placed the ring on his finger and pulled Nervous into a deep kiss.


End file.
